Foresight
by evan2077
Summary: Liara wants to find someplace far away from the war but Shepard offers her a reason to keep fighting. Bioware owns all.


_I awake and she is sleeping next to me, her thick dark lashes lying against her pale cheeks. I cannot resist touching her. She stirs and her eyes flutter open. I have never seen anyone with her color of eyes - a mesmerizing palette of gold, brown, green and chartreuse, each slightly different from the other. She smiles the smile that only I have seen and my heart skips. I pull her to me and kiss her. Her body arches with her desire for me. Her weight anchors me and the feel of her skin on mine soothes me but it is her compassion and strength that touch me the most. I hold her tightly to me. "I love you," she whispers and I forget that there is a war, that suffering surrounds us. I forget that we may all die tomorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life with her no matter how short or how long it may be._

Liara had never been one to document her own personal experiences. When showing Shepard her time capsule, the Commander had teased her about diaries and here she was writing in one. But her personal log wasn't for any future readers; it was so heavily encrypted that she doubted her own ability to remember all the passwords and keychains. Yet, she felt compelled to record her thoughts and feelings, particularly about Shepard.

Liara hastily logged out of the program when she heard the door hiss open. She turned towards her visitor with a guilty expression but, when she saw Shepard standing there, she was suddenly on her feet and squeezing the air out of Shepard's lungs with her embrace.

"Li.….!"

"Sorry," Liara stated, relaxing her hold only slightly.

Shepard leaned back against Liara's arms and placed a quick, playful kiss on Liara's lips. Liara stared at Shepard's mouth for a few moments and then responded with a deep and desperate kiss. When she started pulling aggressively at the Shepard's clothing, her hands glowing with biotic power, the human broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists.

"Li…." she began, trying to catch her breath…"what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! I want you. Now. What is wrong with that?!"

Shepard searched the asari's angry eyes and emotion colored face for a few moments and then quietly lifted her arms over her head so Liara could pull her shirt off. Liara flung the offending shirt on the ground and reclaimed Shepard's mouth with her own as her hands moved manically over the human's body. Shepard held on to the asari's shoulders tightly and returned her kisses with equal fervor. However, Liara suddenly pulled away, causing Shepard to pitch forward slightly, nearly losing her balance. Liara buried her face in Shepard's neck, again hugging her with rib crushing force.

"It's not fair!" Liara cried, her body trembling within Shepard's firm embrace. Shepard was silent for several moments.

"I know," she stated softly. "I know, Liara."

Liara began sobbing openly and Shepard held her and kissed her until she calmed down. Liara lifted her head to meet compassionate, hazel eyes and Shepard gently brushed away some of the tears streaming down her face.

"We're going to make it through this, Li. Both of us. Tomorrow, we end the Illusive Bastard. Together. Then, we're going to destroy the Reapers and end this war. We'll move to Illium or Thessia or…Tuchunka!….I don't care as long as I'm with you. We'll get jobs that don't involve guns or explosions. We'll be boring. The only time we'll use our biotics is when we can't reach something on the top shelf….or, of course….when you can't get my clothes off fast enough. I mean, some things won't change," she stated with a smirk. "We'll be happier than we've ever imagined. You'll see. Everything will be all right."

Liara took the human's hands in her own.

"Let's just leave now," she stated, her eyes pleading, desperate, filling with tears anew. "We could find somewhere far away from here where we could have that life for certain."

Shepard's brows were furrowed in concern, her eyes sad. She studied the asari for several long moments before responding. "Okay," she said quietly. "You know that I would do anything for you." A long, pregnant pause. "When should we tell the others?"

Liara's mouth fell open as her eyes darted rapidly around the room and back at Shepard. Then her face fell, her eyes closed and she crumpled into the human. Shepard lifted her, cradling her like a child. Liara's arms wrapped around Shepard's neck and she buried her face in a firm shoulder. Shepard carried her to the bed and laid her down gently before settling beside her.

"Join with me," Shepard said softly.

"You want to have _sex_?" Liara demanded indignantly. Shepard laughed lightly.

"Isn't that what you wanted just a few minutes ago?"

Liara cast her an angry look and tried to pull away but Shepard held her firmly. Shepard's expression softened, a loving smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"I want to show you something. Trust me."

Liara sighed. She could never deny anything to that face, those eyes, those hands stroking her crest. She moved closer, bent her forehead to rest against Shepard's and reached out for the human's mind.

Liara immediately found herself on a bed that was not her own. She sat up to survey her new surroundings. She was in a comfortable looking room. It seemed familiar somehow but she knew she had never been there. She picked up a framed holo from the nightstand. She saw herself, eyes closed, nose wrinkled and mouth open in joyful, unrestrained laughter. Shepard was kissing her cheek. A picture they had never posed for in front of an unmarred Temple of Athame. Despite the fact that the Temple was likely obliterated by the Reapers, Liara knew for certain she had never actually looked that happy. She put the holo down and inspected the rest of the room. A beautiful wardrobe stood opposite the bed. A comfortable looking leather chair draped with a blanket in one corner. Several works of art adorned the walls. All were very pleasing to her. Choices she would've made herself.

_Where are we?_

_Our future._

_Oh really? Cerberus made you prescient? _

_Yes of course. You didn't know that, Shadow Broker?_

_Ahaha. Add it to the list of things I missed….but seriously, is this a memory or a fantasy?_

_I told you. It's our future. This is our home._

_Shepard, are you really…._

_Do you want to see the rest?_

Shepard got up and extended her hand. Liara took it and the human lead her into the main room. Liara felt a similar sense of familiarity and… belonging. Her eyes fell upon tasteful furnishings. Leather sofas and chairs that invited her to sink into them and sigh contentedly. Shelves lined with books that had titles reflecting the shared as well as individual interests of Liara and Shepard. The Thessian rug that Liara had gifted Shepard was below their feet covering the distressed hardwood floor. The decor was minimalistic but personal. More art as well as several Prothean artifacts. More holos of Liara and Shepard as well as other individuals Liara could not make out. When she tried to take a closer look, Shepard pulled her towards the front door.

Shepard lead her outside the house onto a beach surrounded by the night sky. To their left was a vast ocean stretching towards twin moons that hung low over the horizon. The surf was mild, the tide low. Warm light spilled from the front windows of the wood and stone house, a warm breeze playing in the curtains. A line of cyprus trees passed just behind the house and Liara could see snow capped peaks in the distance beyond the trees. Liara was speechless. She had to keep reminding herself that she was experiencing Shepard's thoughts and not a reality.

Shepard grabbed Liara's hand and led her to a spot where a blanket had been spread over the sand. Shepard sat down and extended her hand to Liara.

Liara hesitated.

_What's wrong?_

_Sand….it gets….everywhere._

_Trust me._

Liara gave her a cautious half smile and sat down. She was relieved to find that the sand seemed to stay put. Shepard pulled her close for a lingering kiss. They sat quietly together, leaning against each other, holding hands, kissing, lulled by the sound of the waves.

After a time, Liara frowned and turned to look over her shoulder.

_Do you hear that?_

Shepard only smiled at her.

Suddenly, two asari children burst from the trees behind them and sat at Liara's feet. 

_Mommy! Look what we found! _

Two small blue hands opened to reveal sand covered seashells. Liara stared at the children, her mouth agape and her hand on her heart. The children lovingly held Liara's gaze, smiling patiently. The older child stood and moved next to Shepard, putting her thin blue arm around Shepard's neck and leaning against her, while still watching Liara. Her eyes were the same exotic coloring as Shepard's. The younger child crawled into Liara's lap, laying her head against Liara's chest. Liara put her arms around the little asari as tears began to stream down her face.

_Let's see. _

Both children looked at Shepard and placed their shells in her hand. She clasped them together as the older child leaned her head against Shepard's. When Shepard opened her hands, the two shells were strung together on a thin leather cord with silver clasps at the ends. Shepard handed the child the necklace and the child moved behind Liara to fasten it around Liara's neck while the younger one watched contentedly, sucking her thumb. Liara touched the shells that lay against her throat with trembling fingers and looked at Shepard with tear filled eyes. The older child hugged Liara around the neck and Liara held her little wrist and pressed her cheek to the willowy forearm as she wept happily.

Shepard extended her arm to the older child who moved to sit on her lap. Liara leaned against Shepard and bent to kiss the little blue crest of the younger child still snuggled against her, stubby blue fingers idly twisting the fabric of Liara's shirt.

When Liara woke, she initially felt acute despair to find herself in her own bed aboard the Normandy, the meld with Shepard broken by the unconsciousness of sleep. However, her melancholy was short-lived as she studied the human lying next to her. Shepard's mind had been so firm and so real that she couldn't help but believe that it truly was a vision of their future. She took hold of Shepard's hand and initiated a meld with the sleeping human's mind. Liara shivered with joy as Shepard's subconscious welcomed her eagerly. The human's trust was absolute. Shepard's love for the asari permeated her mind and Liara luxuriated in it.

Liara lost track of how long she had been basking inside Shepard's mind when she felt the stirrings of the human's consciousness. Shepard stretched and yawned and then froze for a beat as she realized Liara's presence within her psyche. She relaxed, made a noise of contentment and pulled the asari close both physically and mentally. Shepard's affection for Liara was much more intense and specific in her conscious state and Liara couldn't help but gather it around her hungrily. They lay quietly together, emotions flowing gently between them. Then Shepard felt a firm resolve emanate from Liara.

_Kaiya and Alyseé._

Liara felt mild confusion and the beginnings of a question across the mental tether followed quickly by understanding and a wave of affection.

_Kaiya and Alyseé._ Shepard confirmed, her mind conjuring an image of the two asari children.

_I love you._

_I love you, too, Liara._

_Show me._


End file.
